1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to display apparatuses, and more particularly to display panels and methods of manufacturing the display panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus is an example of flat panel displays (“FPD”), which has recently been broadly used. Other examples of the FPD include, but are not limited to, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”).
The LCD apparatus applies voltages to molecules of liquid crystal to adjust arrangements of the molecules thereby changing optical characteristics of a liquid crystal cell such as birefringence, optical activity, dichroism and light scattering to display an image.
Recently, in order to solve a low side visibility problem of a related art LCD apparatus, LCD apparatuses having patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode, in-plane switching (“IPS”) mode, etc., are developed. However, a LCD apparatus having PVA mode has afterimage defects and increase limitation of a side viewing angle, and a LCD apparatus having IPS mode has a disadvantage that luminance of a displayed image is low. In order to solve these disadvantages, a LCD apparatus having plane to line switching (“PLS”) mode is developed.
The LCD apparatus having PLS mode includes a common electrode on a substrate and a pixel electrode overlapping the common electrode and connects a data line with the pixel electrode to increase an aperture ratio. Accordingly, a contact hole is formed on the data line to connect the pixel electrode with the data line.
In order to form the contact hole, two exposure processes are required. In particular, a first exposure process to etch an organic layer to planarize the substrate and a second exposure process to expose the data line are needed.
However, when an overlay margin of an exposure apparatus is 1 μm, the contact hole may be formed with a maximum 2 μm misalignment from a desired position of the contact hole by the two exposure processes. Accordingly, a passivation layer on the organic layer and near the data line may be etched, and a portion of the organic layer may be exposed. When the portion of the organic layer is exposed, active unfilled area (“AUA”) defects and high temperature afterimage defects occur.